Ever More (chapter 1,2)
by imitation L
Summary: A tomoyo fic, she fells in love...blah! well read plez! R+R!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

~ Ever more ~ Chapter 1

****

Author: Dark Cherryblossom

Stuff to say: True story. Happened to me...With another ffn author. Not gonna mention names. but totally true story. But changed the plot a little bit. but it's still around the same main subject. In this story, my character would be Tomoyo. And this other FFN author is the young gentleman. I know some of these things don't fit Tomoyo's personality. but it fits mine so..don't flame!

Disclaimers: Dont' own CCS

---------------------------------

It began as a fairytale....But life reality came out....I realized nothing is ever that pure and good.. I realized what I see...And what I am... I met a lot of new people and gained a lot of new experiences. I know what I am, I know who I Am. I finally understand.

*Beginning* 

"Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura called out.

I smiled. Sakura is just so cheerful. Brings a smile to my face.

"Sure Sakura! I am coming." I replied.

In my arms was full of books. I needed to drop them off at the local public library. Those were my mother's designer books. And I am donating them to the library, because mother doesn't needs them any more.

It was indeed VERY hard to carry a armful of books all the way to the library. My car was in the shop. So there was no choice for me to drive. So I guess I had to walk.

*Crash*

"Ow." I mumbled. I stood up facing a handsome young man.

"Hi..." I blushed lightly as I tried to pick up the books.

"Hi." He smiled. "I am so terribly sorry. I didn't see you. Do you need help?" 

"Oh yes please. I am heading towards the library." My hand brushed against his as I picked a book up.

"Oh." I blushed. Was Sakura near by?

"Come on, I'll walk you there." He carried the books as I just walked by him empty handed.

"I can carry some.." I smiled.

"No I've got it." He walked towards the library as I followed him.

I spotted Sakura near a Cherryblossom tree with a.......CAMCORDER?

I smiled gently at Sakura. What was she doing? Filming me? 

"Come on Tomoyo." The young man called towards me.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, you're famous! Even though I don't understand the subject very much. But I have seen you work every where! Your films. Short stories and your fashion." He smiled.

"Wow, thank you. And what's your name if I may ask." I stared deeply into his warm brown eyes.

"My name is Kiyoshi Tsuchiya."

"Great name." I knew that was so lame. But I couldn't think of anything else could I?

I kept on walking thinking of a conversation. But nothing came to mind. Eventually, fantasy will end. And I have to go back to reality. I thought about my ex-boyfriend. I wasn't thinking about dating, after all I did just get dumped.

"Well, here I am." I walked up the stairs of the library. 

He carefully placed the books outside of the door and walked down.

"Thank you very much. Kiyoshi." I bowed.

"Uh, Tomoyo? Would you like to go to dinner sometimes?" Kiyoshi asked.

I think I almost fainted. But I snapped out of it and barely answered,"Yes, that would be great."

With a wink. He left in a breeze of wind. But I spotted Sakura racing towards me with my camcorder.

"Who was that Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with a evil smile on her face.

"Uh, Kiyoshi Tsachiya." I said.

"Oh, are you guys going out?" She asked still containing that grin.

"Us?.....*sigh* Yes. Did you videotape that Sakura?" I asked.

"Of course I did! You always tape me when I go out with Syaoran!" She smiled.

I sighed deeply. When Sakura mentions Syaoran. It makes me think of my ex-bf. He was such a sweetie. Until I took him for granted. 

"I am really sorry Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"It's okay. But after all I do have a date with Kiyoshi!" I smiled.

"Yeah that's right! Come on! Let's go back to your house and decides what to wear!" Sakura jumped up excitedly.

"Sure." We raced back to my house. 

We spotted people carrying big boxes inside, what was going on? I thought. It was quite unusual for people moving things in and out. Next came the big rolls. 

"What this?" I asked when I saw mother.

"Oh, didn't you know Tomoyo? These are the new fabric I ordered for you and me!" My mother sounded quite excited.

"Oh wow really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Come on in you two. Let's go pick out the colors." Mother led us into a room FULL of dresses and cloth. It was our special room. Well, sort of anyway. 

"Wow, these silks look great! And wow this one has dragons on them." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, for sure! The dragon ones are specially imported from China." Mother explained.

"Great." Sakura oohhhed and ahhhed over the beautiful clothes.

*A REALLY LONG TIME LATER*

"Well, I am beat. How bout you?" Mother asked.*I know, they show Tomoyo's mother some where around the line. But I haven't exactly seen her yet so it's like don't flame me for that*

"I am tired." I replied.

"Well I am okay I guess." Sakura glanced at her watch. It said 7:57

"Oh no!" She screeched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was suppose to meet Syaoran for dinner tonight. And I have to be there at eight! But the restaurant is so far away!" Sakura panicked.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll get someone to drive you." I smiled. Even though I felt another urge of sadness when I heard the word Syaoran. I tried my best hiding it.

"James? Could you drive Sakura to...Le Ca va?" I asked. It was a fancy French Restaurant near downtown.

"Yes, Ms.Daidouji." James grabbed the keys and led Sakura towards the limo.

"See you tomorrow Tomoyo!" Sakura called.

"Sure thing! Bye!" I waved as the car flew away.

"Well, we'd better get some sleeping done. I have a lot more work to do." Mother said.

"Yes. Me too." I smiled as I headed towards upstairs.

I glanced at myself as I reached my room. It would be great to go out with Kiyoshi. He seems as such a gentleman. I stood there day dreaming until I realized I was sleepy. 

*Morning*

I wasn't awaken by an alarm clock or my maid. But, by a phone call from...Kiyoshi.

"Good morning Tomoyo. I hope I haven't call too early." He said.

"Oh no." I glanced at the clock. It was already eleven. 

"Well, I hope I will see you at the Le Ca Va tomorrow 7 P.M. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." I smiled. 

"Well, see you there tomorrow at 7!" He said.

"Sure bye." I hanged up and fell back in bed. I slept for at least two more hours before I realized it was way too late.

"Tomoyo! Aren't you going to help me with my clothing line today?" Mother asked.

"Sorry, not today. I have a few things to take care of." I called back. " I am sorry." 

I threw on my favorite dress and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning mother." I said.

"Good morning Tomoyo. I have to get to work. I am sorry. Bye dear." Mother grabbed her breakfast off the table and headed towards her "work area"

I smiled, I quickly finished my breakfast headed towards Sakura's house.

"Hi Sakura." I smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi there Tomoyo. Want come in for some pancakes?" She asked.

"No thank you. I just had breakfast." I smiled. 

"Okay then." She let me in and closed the door. 

"Okay, Tomoyo! What do you want to do first? Shopping or um shopping?" She giggled.

"I guess shopping would be good!" I smiled.

Sakura grabbed her handbag and we both headed towards her brother's car. 

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"It's in the shop too." Sakura replied.

"Oh, okay." I brightened. "Let's go."

Sakura and I stepped into a busy mall. The stores was filled with shoppers. But, we have to get our shopping done some how! (I would like to speed the story a bit. The real thing never happened like this. I am just describing sort of what happened to me. All of this happened to me on the internet with another ffn author.)

~End of the day~ (Hai, yes End of the day. I don't wanna describe the ENTIRE shoppin trip)

"Wow, I am exhausted." I sighed as I sat down on the benches.

"Yup, me too." Sakura yawned.

"Well, wanna go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura grabbed her handful of shopping bags and we both headed towards the parking lot. 

~Fast fowards to the first date with Kiyoshi~ (I know I am speeding A LOT! Because you don't know how long this "relationship" with this other ffn author lasted and it's really confusing so it's like...)

I wore the dress Sakura thought it was cute. Ha. Sakura thinks everything's cute.. I grabbed the dress off the coat hanger and put it on quickly. I did look okay I guess. I just hope Kiyoshi likes it. 

My thought was interrupted by the phone call. It was Sakura.

"Hi Sakura." I said.

"Hi Tomoyo. Are you going yet?" She asked.

"Yeah soon." I smiled.

"Well, good luck and have fun! Tell ME EVERY single detail when you come back okay?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered with a giggle.

"Okay I won't waste any more of your time. See ya!" Sakura hanged up. So did I. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. I didn't want James to drive me there. I preferred if I drove myself.

I grabbed the keys off a hook and ran all the way to the car. (I can't drive. Think about the age differences man. But, then again. It's a guideline)

I thought and thought about Kiyoshi all the way to the restaurant. It was even hard for me to concentrate on the road. But good thing the car has cruise control. hehe ^_^ I parked the car and headed inside towards the restaurant. Not many people were there. Actually no one was there other than the waiters and waitresses. I opened the door and glanced around. There was one table set beautifully in the middle of the restaurant. I guess they must have had some kind of special occasion and someone bought out the restaurant.

"Kan ban wa. Ms.Daidouji." A waitress carefully took off my coat and hanged it on a hook.

"Uh, I am sorry but am I suppose to be here?" I asked.

"Hai. You should. Mr.Kiyoshi Tsachiya rented out the entire restaurant for you." The waitress smiled. 

"Oh wow. Thank you." The waitress led me to a table where the wine is already in its ice bucket. I sat down waiting for Kiyoshi. What a sweet heart he is.

"Kan ban wa. Tomoyo." He smiled.

"Oh wow, Kiyoshi. This is magnificent!" I smiled.

"It sure is. But you're much much more." He said.

"Uh, thank you." I blushed. 

Kiyoshi handed me a menu. I guess we start eating.

"What would you like Tomoyo?" He asked.

"I am not sure." I answered. I glanced up and down the menu. 

"How bout a little bit of everything?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll take care of it." With a clap of Kiyoshi's hands. Our dinner appeared. Mine was beautifully arranged. I smiled. 

"Music?" Kiyoshi said. Two violin players appeared under a light. They were playing a beautiful song. I felt like I was Cinderella. 

"What do you think Tomoyo?" He asked.

"It's great. Kiyoshi. Thank you for going through all this trouble for me. I am really flattered." I smiled.

"Oh no problem at all." He smiled as he took my hands. I felt the warmth of his hands. I blushed lightly. 

He went by my side and asked, "Would you like to dance my love?" 

I was surprised as the word using "My love" But it was quite sweet. I smiled and nodded.

It was a magical evening. I had such a wonderful time with Kiyoshi. And I bet I am going out with him again.


	2. Chapter 2 Valentine's day

Title: Ever More Chapter 2  
  
Author: Darkness of Death  
  
Author's notes: Enjoy! Like I said, this isn't how Tomoyo usually reacts. But it fits the story and it's sort like my personality. How I do things. I guess so….  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS. Maybe one day, but not now.  
  
P.S. The story is in Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right after I reached home from my date with Kiyoshi. I grabbed the phone and called Sakura. It wasn't that late so I hope she's still up.  
  
"Hello?" Kero answered. (A/N: Wow, I am losing my touch!)  
  
"Hi Kero. Is Sakura home?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, sure she is." Kero answered. Then I heard Kero yelling for Sakura in the background.  
  
"Wait, Tomoyo. She's coming!" Kero said.  
  
"Arigoto. Kero-chan." I smiled.   
  
I could hear the footsteps of Sakura rushing to the phone. She quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. How did it go?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Wow, calm down Sakura. It went great. And what was Kero doing answering your phone?" I asked with a giggle.  
  
"Well, I told him not to because if someone else called. It could be BIG trouble. I was washing the dishes. _ Yeah, Touya made me hehe." Sakura grinned.  
  
"Okay. Well, Kiyoshi was great……………" I continued on telling her. I told her the whole story from top to bottom.   
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
"Wow Tomoyo. That's great! I think you're gonna go out with him again. Yes?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. Touya is getting annoyed." With a giggle Sakura hanged up. I smiled to myself thinking about Kiyoshi. And how wonderful he is.   
  
~ My next date with Kiyoshi ~  
  
It was a cold snowy day. It indeed snowed, I waited happily in the park for Kiyoshi. He showed up earlier. I smiled and threw a snowball towards his face.  
  
"Ouch! Tomoyo. I never knew you could throw so well." He teased.  
  
"Well, you never knew until now." I bend down and grabbed another handful of snow and hurled it towards him. It missed but I felt a splash of snow hitting my back.  
  
"You little.." I smiled and attempted to throw a snowball. But a branch tripped me and I fell into Kiyoshi's arms.   
  
I stood up and brushed the snow off my jacket. I leaned closely and kissed him gently.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked after I let go.  
  
"Yeah sure I am." I said.  
  
"Great." Kiyoshi smiled and took my hand. "We're going to go some where special to eat today."   
  
I smiled to myself. Was he going to rent out another restarunt. That thought made me laugh.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"If I tell you know. It wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He replied. I shivered, it was indeed cold out. Kiyoshi smiled and took off his jacket.   
  
"Here." He handed me the jacket. I smiled and put it on over my gray sweater.  
  
"Arigoto, Kiyoshi-kun." I smiled.   
  
"My pleasure." He smiled. We quickly got into his car and drove towards the restarunt. It was a long drive. I think, but time went by quickly while we both chatted about this and that. Soon enough, we arrived.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" It seems that we have arrived at an small cabin, with a huge ice sculpter in front.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"Look closely."   
  
And I did, I leaned in towards the statue, it was me, I couldn't see that well in the dark. And there was a small note on the bottom. "To Tomoyo, with love. From Kiyoshi." I smiled, it was so sweet of him.  
  
"Thank you, Kiyoshi-kun!" I swung my arms around his shoulder and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"You're welcome Tomoyo-chan." He smiled back.   
  
We went into the restarunt and ordered, the restarunt wasn't busy that day. But a few people were eating.  
  
*one hour later*  
  
"Wow, that was the best dinner ever!" I said after our date was over.  
  
"Really, Tomoyo? You thought so?" Kiyoshi asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Of course!" I leaned in and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Thanks." He blushed, that was so cute ^^. "Tomoyo?"   
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"I-…..I love you." He muttered.  
  
"Thanks you Kiyoshi-kun. I love you too." I smiled warmly and went inside. (A/N: I know I know!)  
  
It was another great date. Like that, everything was so great. And it was valentine's day soon. I had trouble finding a gift for Kiyoshi. I wasn't very good at finding gifts. (A/N: Tomoyo might be, but I suck) So I went to Sakura for help.  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Konnichiwa! Tomoyo-chan." She smiled brightly and I walked in.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." There wasn't the usual smile on my face. Sakura wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, just that I need to find a Valentine's day gift for Kiyoshi-kun." I frowned, Sakura smiled brightly and dragged me into her room.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Look at this." She held up a teddy bear. A small teddy bear, very small yet very elegant.  
  
"But, I can't give that to him! it's yours." I said.  
  
"No silly, you make one too. If it's truly from the heart." Sakura's face grew serious. I nodded and thanked Sakura. I went back to my house and began working on the teddy bear.  
  
~Fast foreward to Valentine's day~  
  
I finished the teddy bear. As it is, it's not fancy, but it's very elegant. And I liked it very much. Let's just hope Kiyoshi will feel the same too.   
  
Today is Valentine's day, and the snow already has melted. Every where was so beautiful. I smiled as I drove towards Kiyoshi's house.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" He called to me as I parked my car.  
  
"Kiyoshi-kun!" I smiled as I walked to him.  
  
"I want to take you some where that you don't go to in the winter." He said.  
  
"Oh." That really shocked me, in a good way though.  
  
"You don't want to go?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Of course not, I think it's a great idea." I smiled.  
  
"Okay." We walked to his car and we drove, our destination was the beach.  
  
"Wow." I mummbled. There was a small cottage built on the high wall. (A/N: I dunno!)  
  
"Come on Tomoyo." Kiyoshi held my hand and walked me to the cottage. Everything was so beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, um. This is chapter two. The Valentine's gifts will be next chapter. So stay tooned. YEAH right, like anybody even read this. Other then nice o Ukyou-kun ^^ ARIGOTO!  
  
darkness_of_death@hotmail.com  
ICq: 92084593  
AIM SN: darknesszdeath  
  



End file.
